Fullmetal Alchemist KisaIta style
by elric0sis
Summary: SPOILERS! Kisame, Konan, Itachi, Al, and Ed are in deep trouble when confronting the creator of King Bradley.


AU: ok, so this is a short cross-over drabble that I got from one of the newest chapters of FMA, Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I DOP NOT OWN NARUTO OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST otherwise.........hehehe(evil thoughts)

Kisame, Itachi, Edward, Alphonse and Konan were against the creator of the presidential candidates and his guards. The doctor drew the human transmutation circle, intent on getting one of them to use it to open the gate. The guards surrounded the akatsuki and elric brothers, intent on attacking them.

"Now, who's gonna do the honor?" the doctor said with a smile on his face. The five glared at him with menace in their eyes. "No volunteers? Well, I might have to force my hand then..." he sighed then looked up with an evil grin.

In an instant a guard was behind Itachi, sword drawn. Before any of them could react the guard sliced Itachi's throat, grazing his jugular. Itachi yelled out and collapsed on the ground, glutching his bleeding throat.

"ITACHI!!!!!!" They screamed, Kisame trying to rush over to his weasel. Two more guards blocked their way as they were forced back. Konan started yelling at the guards to let her pass, tears streaming down her face.

Itachi's eyes were wide and glassy, completly oblivious to the rest of the world. His pale hand was clutching his throat, trying to stop the blood that was flowing freely over his body. He whimpered and lay still as the doctor walked towards him. The doctor picked him up by his shirt and dragged him over the transmutation circle, his blood smearing the floor. He dropped Itachi onto the circle making him grunt in response. Kisame was desperatly trying to free himself to get to his lover, but it was to no avail. The guards had them barricaded good.

"So, I'll ask again. Who will use the Philosopher's Stone to save this man's love?" the doctor said with a sick, twisted smirk. Itachi coughed and sputtered out some blood, looking at Kisame.

"Brother, Please! You have to save Itachi! Think about all he's done for us! Think about how many times he saved us! We, we can't just stand here and let him die!" Alphonse started yelling at his brother "Al, shut up!" Edward yelled at him, "I don't care what happens to him now! He never told us that they were criminals, they didn't even help us accomplish our goal any farther either! Hell, they almost tried to kill us!" Al starred at his brother, "Edward, how could you? How could you say such things about them! They've saved us more than I can count, it's only fair to help him!" Edward starred at the ground, thinking about what to do.

Itachi sputtered again and looked at them. Tears started pouring down Kisame's face at seeing his love like this. Itachi's eyes caught his gaze. Itachi's black orbs stared at Kisame, silently telling him something. Then his eyes switched to above him, making Kisame understand. "I'm-I'm sorry Itachi, I just-I can't do it." Kisame said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Eveyone looked at him in shock. "You're-you're just going to abandone him? You cold person." the doctor said to him. Suddenly, a black mass fell down from right above Itachi and crushed the doctor under it. The mass was none other than one of the elric brother's comrades, coming to assist the two in their fight. The doctor was crushed to death under the chimera and the guards went berserk. The five guards started attacking whoever they could find, not caring if it was eachother. Kisame rushed over to Itachi picking him up in his arms.

"You....read my signal well........Kisa." Itachi said, smiling. "Itachi! Please, stay with me!" Kisame pleaded. Alphonse rushed over to the two and drew a circle around Itachi. He put his hands on it and it glowed for a brief second until it stopped. "There you go Itachi, I couldn't heal it completly but I atleast stopped the bleeding. Thank you for all that you guys have done." With that, he went off to help his brother. Konan came over and helped Itachi up onto Kisame's back so that he could be carried easily.

They were about to head out until a figure emerged from the shadows, stopping them in their tracks. "It can't be." Edward said. "But, he-he's dead!" Konan cried. "He really is, he really is an immortal being." Itachi whispered. Blocking their exit was none other than King Bradley.

AU: So do you like it? I hope you thought it was at least interesting!!!!!! Arrigato! ^.^ 


End file.
